


How Much Love? | Levi x Reader

by Lynn_Tory



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Oneshot, Songfic, Suggestive Themes, attack on titan - Freeform, hesitant Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8639347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_Tory/pseuds/Lynn_Tory
Summary: How Much Love | Levi x Reader | One Shot! Song Fic!Based on the song 'How Much Love' by Vixen(A request given on my 'Mixed Signals | Teacher!Levi x reader")~~~Reader is in love with the corporal, as he has said before, he feels the same, although Levi is more hesitant to love Reader than Reader is to love him, as he is scared to love another in the dangerous world that they live in. Reader is determined to let Levi know that she is not going anywhere. 
Warning: Cussing and a bit of OOC Levi!
Song lyrics will be scattered and in italics! 
ENJOY!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How Much Love](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/243076) by Vixen. 



Less than five minutes before the clock stroke three in the morning, your feet walked quietly down the hall, until you reached a certain shorty's door. You let out a breath of air, seeing the candle light under the crack of the door. You opened the door and looked at the corporal, still working, of course. You stepped in, shutting the door behind yourself. You crossed your arms, feeling the brisk air of November hit your arms, and you looked at the open window. You furrowed your brows and walked to the window, shutting it. A stoic and broad voice you heard behind you spoke up.

"What the fuck are you doing, brat?" Levi's words dripped with annoyance. 

You turned to him and walked towards his desk, stepping around him, you wrapped your arms around his neck, feeling him tense, you furrowed your brows. 

" _I wanna touch you and give you my love, what is it gonna to take?_ "

He sighed and set down the quill, turning to face you, his hands on the arm of the chair. He looked into your eyes, his eyes still steel and as cold as such. Your eyes burned with want, the want to hold him. 

"Levi, _I can see you've felt some pain, I know you've been hurt before, but I swear you won't get hurt no more._ " You whispered, leaning close to plant a soft kiss on his forehead. He let out a soft sigh, and closed his eyes. You ran your fingers through his raven hair, pressing your forehead to his. 

" _To prove I'm not another heartache, till you begin to let your heart give in... How much love is it gonna take?_ "

Levi looked up at you with soft eyes, he stood up, so he may be taller than you. 

"(Y/N), you know I love you, you know it's true that I do. My heart burns for only you." He whispered. "But you know how this world is. This world is unforgiving as it is." He whispered and kissed your forehead.

" _I can see it in your eyes, come on and let me in._ " You smiled at him, stroking his cheek gently. He leaned into your touch, yawning softly. 

"Let's go to bed, Levi." You whispered. He looked at you and shook his head as if the last 10 minutes didn't happen, he clicked and turned around. "Go. I'll talk to you tomorrow, twerp." he said, and waved you off. You sighed and waddled away, opening the door, and before stepping out, you looked at him, "Just think about being mine." You exited finally. Your head tilted as you watched ground pass under your feet as you walked.

 

As the next day came, you felt yourself staring in the mirror, you looked over yourself. It was hard to look pretty in the uniform you were given. When you had showered after leaving Levi's office, you braided your hair so at least you would have neater curls. You stepped out, and walked towards the mess hall. As you walked you tried your darnedest to pinch your cheeks, creating a pink flush over your cheeks. You smiled at Eren and sat beside him. 

"Hey Eren, how do I catch a guy's attention?" you poked his arm over and over again until he turned to face you, tilting his head in confusion. 

"We're in the military, who the hell are you trying to impress? We're here to kill titans, not be in relationships..." He mumbled, and pulled his arm away. You furrowed your brows at the negative Eren before you. 

"Eren just answer my fucking question!" You furrowed your brows at him. 

Eren grumbled and set his drink down, before wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "Unbutton the first 3 buttons of yours, and flirt innocently." He mumbled.

You blinked "Why do I have to unbutton my fucking shirt?" you glanced down at your chest, as Eren shook his head slightly. 

"Don't question it." He mumbled, a soft blush over his own cheeks but you complied, and glanced over at Levi who was already staring at you two, a look in his eyes, a certain look that made you feel slight power as he stared with his brow twitching upwards every once in awhile. He was clearly annoyed and jealous.. Oh yeah.... Jealous. You lifted your brows, and pulled back fast. You didn't want to do such a thing. You stood up and walked towards where he was seated, leaning over the table, your eyes on his. 

"Corporal.." You whispered, his glare on you cold, sending shivers running up your spine. "I would surely appreciate if you would think back to last night." Your voice adorned with sharp edges, "trust me, it is one thing to consider, sir." Your finger ran along his chin. "I look damn good, don't you forget that. I'll treat you damn good, don't forget that either." Your hand went to grip his cravat, you could tell his breaths were getting a little heavy.

" _How much love is it gonna take? To prove I'm not another heartache...Till you begin to let your heart give in..._ " You smirked, leaning closer, the chatter loud around, but you knew from the way he looked at you that he saw only you, and he felt as if you two were the only people in the mess hall. And you liked it that way. You placed your other hand on his shoulder. 

"Well? _I've been searching for an answer. Uh, tell me what it's gonna be?_ " Your lips hovered over his, it was a wonder, and pure luck no one was focused on the exchange. It was definitely borderline, sexy.

You stood up, looking at him, "If you ever make up your mind, you know where my room is." You smirked and stepped away, turning to walk, feeling his eyes on your departing figure, encouraged you to swivel your hips a tap more than usual..

He stared at you, and closed his mouth, a bit smitten to the idea of having you. He took a deep breath, before letting it out and standing up calmly, exiting the mess hall. He walked to the certain room, being beaten there of course, he knocked and the door was opened immediately, by you, of course.

You smiled innocently. "Hello, corporal." 

He mumbled before moving past you and sitting down on your bed, looking up at you as you stood with your arms crossed. He looked up at you. 

"All of your love." He answered fully, and looked up at you.

Your eyes widened slightly. You smiled kindly and walked to him. "Really?" 

He nodded, looking into your eyes with a sort of nervousness, before he stood once more to look into your eyes, with his softer steel ones. 

"I can do that." You whispered before wrapping your arms around his neck, pulling him down. You lips hovered over his for a moment before you softly placed them on his, his lips soft but chapped. Your lips moved against his, before he moved. 

"I've been waiting to do that for a long time." You whispered and smiled.

He rolled his eyes and chuckled... " _Yeah, Yeah...._ "

"You've finally let me in..." You whispered, pulling him into another heart warming kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
